Bad Romance
by Lusty Cupcake
Summary: When your addicted, you do crazy things to get that one simple fix. AU. Rated M for a reason. Roy/Ed Will be a collection of One Shots.


Summary:When your addicted, you do crazy things to get that one simple fix.

Warnings/Notes;Drug use,sexual situations,boy love,AU,OCC

Rated; R

Inspiration;'You know that I want you, you know that I need you. I want it bad, your Bad Romance'

Pairings;RoyxEd

Disclaimer;I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Lady Gaga.  
A/n;Ignore all grammar mistakes and punctuation. I'm a high school drop out ;D (STAY IN SCHOOL)

* * *

Fierce golden eyes stared up at the dark haired man above him. The man with eyes black as coal was currently admiring the handy works of his auto-mail arm. His long,pale fingers tracing every groove, every line. He was truly fascinated by the blond's flaws. It made him sick.  
Golden eyes shut tight, "Roy," came the raspy voice from the boy, "Just get it over with." The man above him chuckled, resting his hands on the smaller's chest. "As you wish, Edward." Roy leaned down, his face inches from the blond's, "I want you ugly, I want your disease." Ed opened his eyes, glaring at the man above him. Yet Roycontinued,"I want your everything as long as it's free." He smirked, trailing a hand down the blond's chest, stopping at the waist band of his boxers, "I want your love." He slid his hand under the waist band, groping at the teen's member. A throaty moan was his response as he stroked him slowly.  
Ed swallowed, looking up at the ceiling. "I want your drama, the touch of your hand.." He closed his eyes, suppressing a whine as the man above him paused. He looked at the man seriously, "I want your leather studded kiss in the sand.* I want your.." Edward paused,looking away, "Your love.." A blow to his pride, but seriously, what pride did he have left? Doing this for his own fix? He was truly a pathetic creature indeed. He looked up at the man, pleading with his eyes for him to continue.  
Roy let go of the boy, "You know that I want you.." He paused, searching Ed's face. Edward nodded responding slowly, "And you know that I need you.." A smirk fitted on the older's lip, "I want it bad," He was cut off by the teen, who propped up on his elbows, looking straight into those dark eyes. Ed opened his mouth, finishing the phrase, "Your bad romance."  
Roy quickly pressed his mouth against Edward's lip and the boy quickly pressed back, snaking his arms around the elder's neck. He pulled Roy on top of him as he laid back down. Slowly, Roy pulled away. Sitting up he began to pull Edward's boxer's off, the younger lifting his hips to help. The blond quickly sat up again, pulling Roy's shirt off, exposing his pale, smooth skin. He ran his flesh hand down Roy's chest, looking up at the man. The pale man smirked, pushing Ed down roughly, "I want your love and I want your revenge." He began to work on his pants, pushing them down his slim hips, "You and me could write a bad romance." Ed quickly rolled onto his stomach, getting on all fours. "I want your love and all your lover's revenge." Ed bit back a yelp as Roy swiftly entered him without no preparation. "Y-You and me can write a bad revenge." Roy smirked and began to fuck the young teen senseless..

–

Soon Edward was fully dressed and standing at Roy's doorway, arms crossed. He watched the older man, rummage through a bag. Oh how Ed hated that man and his smug remarks. How he made him cum every damn time. It didn't make sense. He should be repulsed by the man's touch but...It was Ed who had made this deal. He was hardly paying his bills on his current salary and his addictions weren't cheap. Not at all. He came up with the idea when Ed had noticed how the older man would look at him. Edward finally became a pathetic being. Sex for drugs. Could he get any lower?

The small blond was soon snapped out his thoughts when a baggie came flying at his face. "Here, this should be enough for a few weeks." Ed nodded, looking down at the baggie. "Yeah well.." He turned to leave, "Thanks.." He walked out the door, slamming the door shut in the process.

Roy sighed deeply and laid in his soiled sheets, taking in the musky scent of sex. Oh he was very much addicted to that kid. The way he tasted, how tight he was every time. How he moaned, screamed Roy's name. The fierce, dangerous honey eyes. The way his hair unraveled during their play, how silky and smooth the golden strands were. Yes, Roy was very much obsessed with his new toy. He wondered when his pet was coming back...

–

A week had passed since the last time Roy saw Edward. Roy was currently sitting on his couch, boredly reading the paper. Nothing of interest to him happening in the world. A sudden rapping at his door brought him out of the article. He sighed, slightly annoyed and got up. He made his way and opened the door, blinking in surprise. He smirked smugly, "Out already Ed? I think you need to lay back a bit. I don't think your physic can handle so much."

A dangerous spark flashed through Edward's eyes, as he pushed his way past Roy. "Bastard, don't call me short!" Roy's smirk widened as he closed the door, turning to face Edward. "I said nothing of the sort, Ed." He walked past the fuming blond and sat down on his couch, "Now I hope you have a reason for barging in like you did."

Ed huffed and crossed his arms childishly, "..You're all I think about you egotistical bastard!" Roy blinked in surprised, staring up at the blond. "Excuse me?" The blond huffed once more, walking to Roy's soiled bed, siting down. "I think..we're actually caught in a bad romance..." He buried his head into his hands, hating himself.

Edward didn't even notice Roy get up, he didn't notice him slowly walking to the bed and siting beside him. "I want your horror, I want your design.." Ed gasped softly, as he felt Roy's hot breath near his ear, "'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine..I want your love." He tilted Ed's head up to face him, "I want your love Ed."

Edward swallowed, staring into Roy's eyes. "I want your psycho, your vertical shtick." Roy smirked at that, pushing the blond down on to his back. Edward continued, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck, "Want you in my rear window baby you're sick." The blond smirked as Roy chuckled slightly, "I want you're love Roy.."

* * *

LAME ENDING IS LAME.

Well then, I wrote this instead of updating 'Blue'. . Why? Because I'm stuck. Anyway, wow. This idea is so original and this has like never been used (sarcasm people.)

No. While listening to Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' I couldn't help but come up with this idea. While this song is actually about her paranoia on her tour, I couldn't help but think of the song as a relationship between a junkie and his dealer. Once that thought hit my head, I just had to write it. But ideally the song is about wanting someone so bad that you don't care how much you get hurt in the process of loving them.

Now, this might have been easier Mello/Matt I guess, but NO! I wanted an excuse to write some Roy/Ed (just FMA smut in general) when I don't actually have a plot for any stories for them just yet. SO. I think this will just be a collection of One Shots inspired by Lady Gaga and other artists :) Like that idea?

*-Read somewhere it was a reference to meth. NOT SURE BUT IT FITS SO SHUT IT.

Review please :) Reviews make me happy, encourage me to write more.

Up next-You don't like me, I don't like you, it don't matter. (Is that money in your pocket or you happy to see me?)


End file.
